Hide and Seek
by TheHeartOfTheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor suggests to play a game of hide and seek, not realising just how good Clara is at hiding. When he does find her, though, things happen. Romantic things. (11thDoctorxClara Oneshot)


"Clara?" The Doctor calls, wandering down the hallways of the TARDIS, "Clara, where are you?"

Receiving no reply, he slumps down against the wall with a frustrated sigh. Clara hadn't wanted to leave the TARDIS today and so they had decided to play a game of hide and seek (His suggestion, of course) and Clara had volunteered to hide first. He had no objection, seen as he knew the TARDIS like the back of his hand, and counted to the usual ten as she ran off down the corridors. At first he'd had a lot of fun, jumping from room to room and calling 'Found you!', but when she began to seem to have disappeared off the face of the Earth, he had got very bored and slightly worried. She couldn't have left the TARDIS, they were out in space at the moment, so walking right out wouldn't have been an option. He knew the TARDIS was infinite, but he didn't think that it would have taken this long to find her.

Sighing, the Doctor stood up and checked the room beside him. He had given up on shouting 'Found you' to every empty room he came across and so he poked his head in, surveyed what seemed to be a bedroom and then closed the door and left. He turned and headed back to the control room, hoping to find her by using the TARDIS to track her, wherever she may be in this infinite time machine.

To his surprise, when he reaches the control room, there is his Impossible Girl, messing about with the controls on the panel. Wait, did he just think **my** Impossible Girl? No, of course she wasn't his. Silly Doctor, she probably doesn't even like him the way he likes her. Shaking his head, he smiles and walks up to her from behind, watching as she cautiously flicks buttons and levers.

"May I ask what it is you're doing?" He asks, looking up from the controls to her face. Her oh so pretty face that always looks so per- No Doctor, stop it now. Luckily, she keeps her face trained on the many buttons and levers that make up the control panel because if she had looked up, the Doctor swears he probably would have melted on the spot.

"Just looking." She replies, pushing another button and smiling as it makes a little 'boop' noise.

"I didn't realise you looked with your hands," the Doctor frowns, looking serious, "You know you could send the TARDIS crashing onto some unknown planet where we could be stranded and-"

"Yeah, yeah," she says, flicking her hand dismissively, "Now what does this do?" Clara points down at a huge button, one that looks so tempting to push.

"Don't push that!" He shouts, grabbing her hand and pulling it back. He pulls it a bit too forcefully though and ends up sending them both stumbling back over each other. They both end up on the floor, their faces only inches from each other. The Doctor's face immediately goes red but Clara just smiles, looking into his eyes.

"And why shouldn't I push that?" She asks, keeping her face close to his.

"Well... Um..." He stutters, still in shock from the moment, "It could cause the TARDIS to... Um..." He coughs, "You know, I can't remember anymore."

Clara laughs that perfectly cheerful laugh of hers and the Doctor can't help but smile and laugh along with her. He can't deny it any longer, he loves her. He just hopes she feels the same way.

They cease with the laughing, now both comfortable with the position they're in. Then, Clara does something unexpected. She leans down, a small smile on her face, and pushes her lips onto his. At first, his hands fly up into the air as he stares down at her closed eyes, trying to decide how to react. He eventually settles with wrapping his arms around her waist as they continue to kiss, both enjoying the moment immensely. When she finally pulls away, the Doctor can see her smile has widened and, now that he thinks about it, so has his.

"Well," Clara says, getting up off him and brushing down her trousers, "I can now say that this has officially become a snog box."

"Yes... Yes she ha- hey!" he stands up as well, trying to frown but finding he can't, "She is **not** a snog box!"

The Impossible Girl laughs her perfect laugh again before twirling round and heading out of the control room, "If you say so, Doctor!" She calls before she disappears around the corner, leaving the Doctor stood by himself with a happy grin on his face.

He's definitely in love with her. And he's glad she feels the same.


End file.
